What should i bealive?
by Kira-Belikov xx
Summary: dimitri leaves Rose for tasha, Set at the end of SK dimitri never got turned rose saved him! First Fanfic xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note this is my first fanfic,, So please don't skin me alive! I promise if I can get reviews that say they like the story, or suggestions I will update the best I can! **

**Summury: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after SK he wasn't turned just injured and is leaving to do the best thing for rose since she saved him! I will start in the caves! All in Rose's POV unless said other wise! **

I saw a blond monster jump out with 6 followers in an ambush to try trap us in the caves but we weren't going to give in easily, we had 4 guardians: me, Alberta, Dimitri, Stan and 1 moroi; Christian who had been helping with his fire, 5:7 not bad odds, I waited till Christian nodded to show he was ready, we slipped into fighting stances and either started to attack or defend. I defended I had 3 on to me Christian had killed 1 already by burning him and the others had 1 each, pfft, lucky bastards, I staked 2 of mine easily and so had all the others except Dimitri he had the blond strigoi leaning over him nearing his neck I was suddenly filled with an endless rage I quickly staked my last strigoi but of course not with out some of my rose sarcasm and a death sentence;

" Go..die in… hell.. you, stupid.. no good.. son of ..a bitch" I yelled while breathing really hard. I ran over to Dimitri and just as the strigoi was about to bite down on his neck I barged into Dimitri and knocked him out the way but only to have the asshole, strigois fangs bite into me, though unfortunately the angle he bit in on broke my neck…. I died instantly.

I woke up to a blinding light I slowly peeked out of 1 eye to see a familiar goofy grin pushed into my face

"Rose.. Rose are you ok?" I swear it was his voice…

"Mase.. Mason..?" I whimpered,. no I couldn't be I thought to myself…, though I could be dead!

"Hey now look Rosie's hallucinating!" I snarky voice called out If I knew who It actually was and how to control my body at this moment I would have kicked them!

"Shut up Christian" that was Adrian voice now but when I looked at him I saw Andre.. ok this is starting to freak me out!

"No…No. No I can't be!" I was almost shaking out of my skin. " Andre"

"Someone get the doc." I think it was Adrian who said that. After a minute or two I heard I

"Hi, what's wrong?"

"Well, she's…. I don't seeing things or well.. more or less people who aren't there!" said another voice, a beautiful voice laced with Russian and concern.

"Ok… Rose if you can hear me this will make you… this will fix things!" I felt a sharp prik like a needle , god I hate needles, I couldn't fight the darkness anymore my eyelids beakame to heavy like they were made of steel but I faintly heard a Russian voice murmur

"I'm so, So sorry Roza, I love you and always will this is for you.. this is goodbye my love" Then outraged yelling from Adrian and then nothing, nothing but darkness..!

**A/N sorry its short I just want to see if you's like it if so I will do a U/D!**

**REVEIWS PLEASE make my day also some suggestions!**

**Thanks **

**Luv K-B xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okkkk… U/D! Hope you like it! I will hopefully U/D at-least once a week **

**(If I can!) Remember Please Review and give suggestions! Thanks **

The darkness was so overwhelming, I couldn't see my hands out I front of me, all in all I couldn't see ANYTHING! It was starting to get really annoying when a garden appeared out of no where, it was.. umm.. Adrian's grandma's garden

"Adrian.. Where are you?"

"Little Dhampir, oh god Im so glad your ok!"

"Hey why did you ask if it was Mason and then Andrea?" Adrian wasn't trying to be mean he was just worried!

"That's who I saw when I looked at you I saw Andrea and when I looked at Christian I saw Mason,.. Though Mason would have been a way better choice to see!" I giggled at that You see me and Christian are really good friends we just don't like to admit this to each other, as we love the others snarky personality since it's easy to joke around with the other person! Adrian then cut into my thoughts by adding his own smart-ass comment

"Awww... Thanks Rose, anthing different about me does that mean you know….?" He wiggled his eyebrows some-what seductively "does that mean you like me?"

"Yea of course I like you I.. just not the way you want me to or the way you like me! Sorry Adrian,.. Truly I am!" I was honestly, I promise!

"that's ok lil' Damphir, I won't give up on you, I promise your to… gorgesley, stunningly amazingly beautiful to give up on!" I was almost I tears at his beautiful cute little rant, I decided to tell him the truth

" Do you wanna know something Adrian, I really and truly don't want you to give up! Not yet!" he was gob-smacked when he heard me tell him this it was fucking hilarious! He quickly recovered and grinned triumphantly. He then turned wearily

" hey Rose did you hear what the russian idiot/asshole said when you were.. umm.. put to sleep?" Shit I had been trying to ignore this I finally broke down and when I was about to hit the floor strong arms enveloped me had pulled me to there chest Adrian just kept repeating mumbled 'sorrys '

"Shhh. Rose it will be ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so so sorry my precious, sweet, little Rosie" he did NOT JUST SAY THAT no calls me Rosie, I glared at him he smiled back I just increased my glare and flinched away a-little but kept his arms firmly secured around my waist I chuckled lightly and smiled my so called man-eater smile, he gulped visibly and tried really hard to tear his desire filled gaze off my smirking lips when he eventually succeed he settled into his natural laid back smirk.

After maybe about half an hour of comfortable silence Adrian spoke

"Do you want to Know something little Damph?" he looked proud? Smug? Happy? I was actually a little scared to ask what but my curiosity finally caved I sighed

"What happened ?" I asked in a tone a mum might have used when she caught her kid stealing lollies or something.

"Did you hear me yelling at the cradle robber?"

"Yea,.. Why? What did you do?" he ran a hand through his stylishly messy hair and grinned widely and laughed

"Well. I, umm..Punched him!" I swear my jaw dropped to the ground

"Ahha. Umm you.. You what?"

"I. Punched. Him, and I must say it was a fucking awesome punch… I broke his nose! Proud?"

By the time he finished talking I was in hysterics I just couldn't stop,

"You know what Adrian I am extremely proud!" I considered something, more like a stupid idea, for a moment and said

"Thanks Adrian, For always being there for me no matter what happens!" I gave him a quick friend-only kiss, he looked gob-smaked I just chuckled at him when the dream started to fliker he said

" your waking up little Damphir" but just before he completely vanished I heard him say

"thanks for the kiss!.. I will always be there for you Rosie cause I seriously and truly am head-over heels for you, I love you!"

**I hope you like this! Please review opinions and add suggestions! Ill U/D soon! **

**Luv ya's **

**K-B xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG Im SOOOOO Sorry I was busy at home and at school I didn't realize how long it has been since my last UD! Ahhh (sigh) :) WELL… anyways thanks you all for reading! Luv ya's K.B**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: do I have to say it?**

**Adrian: yes! **

**Me: please do it,, I… I cant (sobbing)**

**Adrian: Jesus Christ Kira get a grip just do the bloody disclaimer!**

**Me: NO Please god No…. I cant face the fact I don't… own….. I cant do it  
(breaks down and is crying hysterically)**

**Adrian: awww hunny its ok im sorry,, here ill do it!...**

"**Kira Belikov doesn't own vampire academy": ( **

Chapter 3

(2 days after attack)

Well after I was released from the infirmary Eddie and I were called to Alberta's office. I almost started crying when I saw Dimitri was there at this so called 'meeting', but I almost had a heart-attack when I saw the rest of the turn out; Stan, Alberta and headmistress Kirova, me and Eddie pulled up 2 more chairs sat down and waited for who was gonna start talking first! It was Alberta getting straight to the point with

" The headmistress, the Queen and of course myself… have decided that you 2 and ONLY you to will be allowed to graduate early thanks to your tremendous help in the schools attack and the mission after, so if it's a yes and you want to graduate now sing these forms. Here and ummm, were are we? Oh yesss …and here!" pointing out the dotted lines. I singed mine straight away while Eddie read through his, pfffft NERD! Hehe, when he handed his back Alberta continued

"You 2 did that great of job that you will rank top 2 in your class… but… Rose you finished higher, im sorry Eddie!

"YESSSSSS HAHA… SUCK. ! WOOOO!" I went crazy teasing Eddie he glared at me and I smirked back Alberta started talking…AGAIN

"Actually Rose you finished 2nd highest… ever in the history of all guardians! Can you guess who you lost to?" I was ecstatic, I knew I would be an awesome guardian but I didn't think this good… I felt lissa's excitement through the bond and it all cliked I knew who I lost to.

"Anna, huh that's who I lost to wasn't it shadow kissed Anna?"

"Ahh yea it is anyway the Queen will allow you to be Lissa's Guardian , Adrian knows but keep it quiet for a while ok?.. would you like to guard anyone until lissa graduates?" she asked me. For the first time since I was in hospital I looked at Dimitri because I wanted to, not because I had to, and I think I literally saw red, I was sooo outraged I answered with

" would I be able to guard Adrian?" I saw Dimitri stiffin out the courner of my eye, haha suck asshole,

"Ummm yep that should be fine I'll set all this up for you both. I have arranged for you's to get your promise mark and other tattoos at 3.25 (am…. Nocturnal hours) so you have about 45 minutes so make sure you clean your necks ok?"

"OK!" me and Eddie said at the same time, looked at each other and full out grinned

"welllll…. im hungry can I go now" I asked and Alberta nodded

"Really Rose, I don't know you can eat sooo much?" Stan's such an asshole he just had to say that didn't he…? I gave him a major death glare and it worked cause he flinched away and mumbled a 'sorry'.

I was almost at the commons when Dimitri grabbed my arm and said

"im leaving to guard Tasha im getting on the plane tomorrow morni-" I cut him off with a death glare and

"G.E.T. Y.O.U.R. H.A.N.D.S. O.F.F. M.E. N.O.W!" I spoke it slowly, deadly, coldly and that scarily I saw a slight look of fear cross his face and his hand flinch back to his side.

"Can we talk? Please" OMG didn't he get the point of my death stare?

"Oh so now you want to talk… really…pfft your unbelievable, you know that? You said you loved me.. You would never leave me, then you slept with me and I saved your fucking, stupid, pathetic, anti-social life and what happened to me?" I faked to think and remember " oh yeaaaa now I remember I fucking DIED! Then you said you were leaving. GOD your doing nothing different then a stupid moroi would do!" I hadn't realized my voice had been slowly rising until I was full out screaming at him, luckily it was still early and not many people were around. I was also unaware that Eddie, Christian and my new charge Adrian were standing behind me as my back-up or restraints (they know about me and Dimitri) until Eddie spoke in a sickly sweet voice

"Everything, Ok here, Rose?" I gave a harsh, cold laugh and they looked at me concerned.

"Yea I was just having a quick little chat! Hey?" I asked Dimitri. I started walking arway and called out over my shoulder

"Have a nice life guarding, fire bitch, Guardian, Asshole!"

I was followed by Christian, Eddie and Adrian I decided to talk first with

"Hey Adrian guess what?"

"What Rosie?" I didn't glare I sorta like that name but,… only from him though

"Im your Guardian until Lissa Graduates" his face was priceless, until he ran at me, picked me up and spun me around in a massive hug until he collapsed onto the floor so therefore me on top of him. Eddie and Christian were pissing themselves laughing.

"Hey lil' Dhampire guess what?"

"what?"

" Lissa knows about you and Eddie Graduatng early so… theres gonna be a massive party tonight! And I was wondering if.. you would like to go.. umm, with me?" I groaned

"Ok… I'll go with you!" I smiled and he broke out into a gorgess grin… it might, and I say might, be a good night!

**Sorry it took so long to UD next chapter will be short so it shouldn't take me long to UD… hopefully!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIWE I LOVE THEM!**

**Luv always **

**Kira Belikov! xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoped you liked my last chapter! Sorry but this one is only short but is a major part! Thankyou for those of you who reviewed,,, and for those of you who have subscribed to this story or added it to your favorites!**

**Luv ya's **

**K.B xx**

Chapter 4

I was rummaging around in my bathroom cupboard for some panadol, my head was pounding and hurting like a major bitch I think it was cause my new molijna marks, I now have 33, a little star looking symbol to 'say' I have been in a battle and my personal favorite (drum roll) my promise mark!

I finally picked out the dress I would wear, it was a dark purple strapless dress which hugged all my curves then fell away at my waist, it stopped about 3 or 4 inches below my knee and had a split upto my mid thigh. I had silver eye shadow on and thick dark mascara, to top it all off I had a stunning, gorgess pair of silver 5" heels!

I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it praying it wasn't Dimitri, amazingly my prayers had been answered, as it was Adrian standing there looking handsome in jeans and a 'hot' dress shirt which hugged all his abs nicely,.. even though Moroi had minor muscles or any body shape Adrian had an SEXY looking body! He smirked at me since when I was thinking all this I was staring adoringly at his body… I blushed (yea, yea I know I never blush!) and looked down,

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly

"That's ok lil' Damphir, you look absolutely beautiful! As always!" I blushed again, what is Adrian doing to me? Hmm…?

"Thanks I have to say… you look really handsome!" I replied

"Awww Thanks Rosie,… Shall we get going before cradle robber gets here? I saw him making his way over!" he said and looked around me and the door to look at the clock inside my room on the wall. Then finished with he will be here 2 minutes tops… so … shall we?" he offered me his arm like the gentleman he wasn't, and… I couldn't resist, I giggled, grabbed my stake (you never know when you might need one), closed my door and linked my arm with his.

We were no more than 3 minutes down the hall-way when we saw Dimitri, I said to Adrian'

"You were wrong by… 1 minute... Tops" making us burst out laughing and therefore making Dimitri glare at Adrian with anger and jealousy… and at me with; hurt, longing and... love? I just kept up the flirty chat with Adrian and found I was actually enjoying myself…!

Oh Shit… I've figured it out! I think –deep breath in- I'm falling for Adrian Ivashkov –deep breath out- WHAT HAVE I DONE?

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry it was short but I hope you saw the need of this chapter! **

**Please Review! I will try to UD soon but it might get hard as I'm moving house so I might not have internet for a few weeks! Sorry but I will try as often as I can to UD for all my WONDERFUL readers!**

**Love you all **

**KIRA-BELIKOVxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear all my WONDERFUL readers, I am sooooo so sorry, for how long it has been since I last did an U/D :'( I really hope that you all still love me 3 **

**Well anyways heres the next chapter :) hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: this story belongs to the awesome Rachelle Mead! I do not own the story, just the plot!**

Chapter 5

The hall was set up stunningly with disco lights a DJ and a stage.. Hmmm.. I think I might sing a song or 2 that I wrote recently.. I glanced around and saw Dimitri standing by the wall as a guard… Muhahah.. Perfect let's see how he reacts. There were a lot of people already filling the hall, which only added to the atmosphere of the party!

After a few drinks I was brave enough to have a go at singing a couple of my songs, yeah, yeah I know what your thinking, Rose Hathaway, is brave enough to take down a dozen Strigoi at the same time, yet she hates singing in front of people! Well I guess its not because I hate it, infact I love singing for people, its just that im scared of what they would think! But I haven't had 1 bad thing said at all, ever, about my singing.. Yet.

As I went up stage I first talked to the DJ, he was fine about me having a couple of songs to sing! I grabbed the mic and started talking to the crowd

" Hello everyone, Thankyou all so much for coming here tonight, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far?" a loud response of 'Yeahs' floated up to meet me on stage, I smiled to muself and continued

"I would like for you all to have a fantastic night and have a lot of fun and laughs, talking about fun, I hope you all will like a couple of my songs that I have written for tonight and dance along to them!"

And so with that I started to sing

_Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right _

**You shoulda seen how badly Dimitri blushed when I said the 'teachers dated me bit' hehe..**

**And the fighting part is soo true!**_**  
**__  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself_

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Once the crowd quieted down I went onto my second song..

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

You're on your knees  
Begging, "Please  
Stay with me"  
But honestly  
I just need to be  
A little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now...  
I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now...  
What the hell?

What?  
What?  
What?  
What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
Begging, "Please  
Stay with me"  
But honestly  
I just need to be  
A little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now...  
I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now...  
What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la  
Whoa, whoa  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
Whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,  
But now...  
I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now...  
I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about...

(If you love me)

If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
(If you love me)  
All my life I've been good  
But now...  
What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

I loved hearing the crowd go wild, once I finished my songs it made me feel so happy.

"Thankyou to all of you, I hope you have a good night" with that I got off stage and went to find Adrian.

**WOW this was a long chapter :) hehe hope you liked it.. **

**I was wondering if someone would be so kind to write me a- naughty, Juicy, Really hott and sexy, Sex/M scene! Pretty, please? Cause since im only 14 Its not really appropriate.. if anyone is interested PM me a scene and I will choose the best one, Thanks :) **

**Songs- 1****st ****- Don't let me get me- By Pink**

**2****nd ****– What the hell- By Avril Lavigne**

**Love always**

**Kira-Belikov xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**M SENCE IN THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**_

As I was walking back to Adrian and my room I was thinking about what my feelings toward him actually meant. And after a few minutes thought I think I worked out that I actually 'liked' Adrian Ivashkov and I think I was willing to give a relationship with him ago. When I realised this I suddenly felt brave so I reached for his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, he looked down at me with a stunning smile but I could see in his eyes that he was shocked, I just gave a small shy smile back.

As we got back to OUR room Adrian went straight to his bedroom so I went to sit on the couch as that would be my bed as I was now guarding him. As he came back into my view I asked

"Do you have a pillow and blanket that I can use Lord Ivashkov?" I added as a little flirty joke he grinned and said

"Don't be ridiculous Rose ill have the couch and you can have my bed!"

"Bu…"

"No, Arguing that's my final orders!" he stated firmly and me being his guardian I had to agre to his wishes. He smirked at my facial expression as it was between a scowl yet it was also a little loving. He sat down next to me and pulled a small box out of his pocket,"It's an early graduation present" he said "Open the box Rose."

I opened the box and came face to face with a ring. Not a wedding ring thank god. With 3 white diamonds in the center, and a silver and gold twisted band, It was gorgeous. "Oh my god Adrian." I breathed.

I took the ring out of the box and put it on. "This is gorgeous. I can't believe you bought this! Thank you." I told him, elated. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I put the ring back in the box and hugged him. "Thank you, so much." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back tightly and pulled me on top of him. I laughed and tucked the hair that had into my face behind my ear. "So you really like it?" He asked sarcastically.

I kissed him to show him just how much I liked it. "Should I take that as a yes?" He asked. I kissed him again. "Careful little damphir. Let's not get to carried away." He said. I could see it in his eyes though, the burning passion for me. He wanted this to further. I wanted this to go further.

"But you want to get carried away. I see it in your eyes Adrian. You want this to go further." I told him honestly. It shocked him how easily I saw through him.

"I don't want to do this if you don't want to do this." He said.

I smiled and as my answer I pulled my shirt over my head. "Adrian, I want to give myself to you. Come on, let's get carried away." I told him. He smiled and took us to the bed.

He began kissing on my neck moving down my whole torso before he came back up and kissed my lips. "You look so sexy Rose." He whispered. I laughed and tugged at his shirt. He pulled it off and through it across the room. He kissed me again. His lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. He ran his tongue along my upper lip and I let him in. While our mouths were fighting for dominance our hands couldn't get enough of each other.

My hands were all over him. I moved them over his muscles on his chest, around to his back and back down on his arms. Adrian wasn't extremely muscular like Dimitri is, but he was nice in his own way. He broke away from me and unhooked my bra. "Rose, you are fucking gorgeous." He moaned.

He buried his face in my chest. One hand cupped my boob gently while his mouth started sucking on the other one. "Oh Adrian!" I moaned. I arched my back into him. My breathing grew heavier. The pleasure he was bringing me was unbearable. The wetness in my underwear grew. He switched boobs and started nipping and sucking, "Fuck." I groaned as I gripped the bed sheets. The throbbing in my core grew stronger. I needed Adrian, I wanted him.

"Adrian...please." I begged. He moved from my boobs and worked his way to my pants. He slipped them off and kissed my legs the whole way down.

"Rose, you taste wonderful." He said as his tongue slipped out onto my thigh. Ugh. He moved his way up to my underwear and slipped a finger inside them. He moved his finger along my folds. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "Rose you're very aroused." Adrian observed. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked off all the juices.

I smiled, "Adrian. What color is my aura when I'm aroused?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Red. Very red." He smiled. It was a smile that showed his teeth too. He sat up and looked at me.

"Adrian," I said seductively. He cocked an eyebrow. "Come here." He hovered over me again so I could whisper in his ear. "Take note of that. It may come in handy in the future." I said. I nibbled on his ear. He moaned a little.

I flipped us back over. "I like a woman on top." He told me. I smiled an unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them off quickly. He was ready for me. The tent in his silk boxers told me so. I pulled his underwear off too. He looked at me with total adoration. I ran my finger up and down his length. He gasped in pleasure.

I smiled, "I love having this control over you. I love making you feel this way." I told him.

"Rose, can we please just..." He trailed off as my mouth neared his erection. I ran my tongue along him before enclosing him in my mouth. I slowly moved my head up and down over him.

"Oh, shit." He groaned. His fingers went to his perfectly messy hair. I had never given a blow job before now. But I played it off like I knew what I was doing the whole time. Adrian moved his fingers into my hair as he began guiding me gently. I wrapped my fingers around the part of him that I couldn't fit into my mouth and pumped him gently. "Rose, Rose, Rose..." He chanted.

He moved his fingers out of my hair and pushed my head up. One look into his eyes told me what he wanted, and I was all to willing to comply. I pulled my underwear off and let him get on top. He positioned himself above me. "Rose, I might...I might hurt you." He said. "Tell me if I do, and I promise I'll stop immediately." His voice was filled with concern.

"No, no go." I said. I'd take the pain for him. Just as he was about to enter me I remember. "Condoms!" I shouted.

He pulled himself away from me, "Shit! Yeah, I'm sorry. He opened a bedside drawer and pulled one out. He had it on in record time.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

He moved the tip of his manhood around in my juices before slowly entering in to me. He was right it did hurt. Even though I wasn't a virgin it still hurt a little bit.

I whimpered a little bit, "Rose are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said. He began to pull out and this time it didn't hurt. It felt good.

"Mmm, Adrian." I moaned. He stopped. "Go, go. Please." I said. He thrusted into me again. We both moaned this time.

"Oh god Rose. You're tight." He said as he pumped into me. I moved my legs around his waist so he could go deeper.

"Oh, uh. Yes, Adrian." I breathed. Our breathing was ragged as we continued. I pulled my hips up to meet his.

Sweat began brimming at my hair line. Adrian pulled his face down to meet mine in a kiss. I moved my hand up to his hair and tangled my fingers in there.

"Rose, oh god Rose." He whispered. He pumped into me harder and I screamed his name in pleasure. Our foreheads pressed together, "Baby I'm so close." He said.

"Me too." He thrusted in one last time and then I was a goner. I screamed his name one last time before he met me in a kiss. He stopped moving and I unwrapped my legs from around him. He rolled over and we both were panting.

"Oh god Rose. That was...wow." Adrian said with ragged breath.

"Yes. It definitely was" I was tired and was almost asleep when Adrian whispered

"I really do love you Rose" he thought I was asleep while he stroked my hair, I could tell cause he tensed up when I replied with a quiet

"I think I love you too" I was asleep before I could hear his reply.

_**OK SO HERE IS YOUR UPDATE I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT**_

_**I BUT A PIC OF THE PIC ROSE GOT ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**LOVE ALWAYS KIRA-BELIKOVXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**One night when I was laying in bed and thought of an awesome storyline and twist for this story, it will unfold in the next few chapters. So I hope your all liking this so far.**

**Love u all Kira-Belikovxx**

It felt like it was as soon as I fell asleep I was being shaken awake. As I slowly opened one eye to look at the alarm clock on my/Adrian's bedside table, I realised that with the clock showing 3:35 pm (nocturnal schedule, so vampires night our afternoon) it was in fact about 5 minutes after I went to sleep after our little, late night 'workout'

I turned to see the gorgeous emerald green eyes of my... Boyfriend?.. I actually had to talk to him about 'us' as I had no clue with what to call him.

" Rose. Ohh thank god your awake... Actually how did you fall asleep so fast?.. Wait don't worry about that. I need to ask you something" he was rambling on and he was starting to scare me.

"Adrain your scaring me. Just say it."

"I'm sorry Rose, but this is really important. Why did you say that, I love you TOO?"

"Umm.. Cause I think i do." I was expecting him to smile that sexy, flirtatious, bad boy, heart stopping smile. So you would agree with me how scared I was When he didn't smile at all and remained serious.

"I'm not asking this to see if you do or don't love me, I'm asking this to ask why you said too after I love you?"

"I said too after because you said I love you to me right before I fell asleep, right?" I was positive he did but after his weird behavior, the statement came out sounding like a question.

"Fuck.. I.. Oh my god.. This cant be hap-"

I cut him off by yelling at him

"Adrian, what's wrong with you? What's happening? Your scaring me. Please just tell me whats happening." I was in hysterics by the end of me little rant.

"I.. I don't know. I have to go... I'll,.. I'll see you later, yeah?" he didn't even wait for my reply as he ran A hand through his stylishly messy hair while he walked out of my room slamming the door closed behind him.

After that little episode with Adrian I felt scared and weak. I mean why isn't he over the moon that I finally said that I loved him, but no he had a complete freak out when I said it, why? I don't know, but I'm sure it has more to do then me just saying I love you.

After laying on the bed staring at the ceiling for, god knows how long, I decided I would take advantage of being Adrian's guardian and living in his room, by having a nice hot bath. Cause you see, in my novice damphir room we didn't live in the lap of luxury, we had the bare minimum, we're as the moroi and an extremely rich, royal one at that was actually aloud a bath not just a shower and toilet in there bathroom.

Some days when I was feeling a bit wound-up and tense, I would go over to Lissa's room and steal her bath. Then after a nice long and hot soak I would feel alot better. So I decided that's what I was going to do.

After about 15 minutes of pure relaxation I felt like myself again, not the ugly, dangerous creature that I become as a result of the darkness within me.

As I was laying in the extremely hot bath I suddenly felt Anger, confusion, regret, depression, pain and the slightest bit of love and happiness but those last to feeling were strongly over-shadowed by all the darker emotions. And I knew for a fact that these feelings were definitely not mine.

These were the feelings Liss got before she.. Cut herself, minus the love and happiness of coarse.

So fearing for the safety of my best friend and bond mate, I effectively calmed myself and felt the bond stretch then snap into place as I found myself looking out of her eyes.

And what I saw nearly gave me a heart-attack and it shocked me enough that the bond snapped back and I found myself sitting back in the bath.

As I was still majorly disorientated from what I saw through the bond, I scrambled out of the bath while grabbing a towel at the same time, wrapping the white towel around my body I started to run out of the bathroom to ask some questions and hopefully get some answers. But as I was leaving the bathroom, I slipped on the now wet floor, this caused me to hit my head, hard, on the corner of the bathtub then smash it on the floor.

I had black circles dancing before my eyes, I touched my throbbing head and felt that it was sticky I brought my hand before my face, only to see that my hand was now covered in a deep crimson red, I couldn't fight the darkness anymore, my once colourful world, soon became black.

**Ok so there it is.. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KBxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so im going to try really hard to have quick updates but with school it is getting really hard.. :( but anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter**_

_**Love Kira-Belikovxx**_

I woke up on the bathroom floor. My head was pounding and I was fighting the urge to pass out again, as I slowly sat up, I saw that the white towel I had around my body was now almost completely crimson and the floor was a pale redish brown. I was now standing I looked out the window and saw that It was now dusk and school was probably just starting.. How long was I passed out on the floor? And why hadn't anyone found me?

I was walking slowly and wobbly toward the bed. As I tried to send Lissa and Adrian a quick text saying 'I need your help! Please! Come quick.' desperately hoping that at least one of them would reply, and soon. As the message sent I felt a bit more relived but as I started feeling dizzy probably due to excessive blood loss seeing as my head was still bleeding heavily from the gash. I again passed out but not before I felt worry through the bond. But.. Who was it from?

XXXXXX

I woke up to someone whispering really quietly

"Please don't leave me Rose, I only just got you" it was that quite in fact that I shouldn't have even heard them saying it, even with my damphir hearing,. a morois could though.. What the fuck is happening to me? I looked into Adrian's clear green eyes and instantly felt better.

"Adrian?" I barley choked out.

"Rose! Oh my god! Don't ever do that to me again! You almost died from that cut to your head, you lost so much blood.." he sobbed out the last sentence.

"Adrian, I want.. No.. Need to ask a question and I need your honest answer." I sounded confident as I said it but inside I was scared of the answer, he replied with an

" Of coarse anything for you my love." With a deep breath I asked the dreaded question.

"Who healed me when I died during the attack?"

_**Ok so there it is. Im sorry its so short, but its one of those annoying chapters that have to be in a story for it to make sense in the long run **_

_**Love you all **_

_**Kira-Belikovxx**_


End file.
